


Voltron fam and Chats

by Ruubix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cat Puns, Cat Sitting, Cats, Don't drink monsters after midnight kids, Gay Keith (Voltron), Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Maybe eventually group chat, Other, Pidge drinks way too much caffine, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruubix/pseuds/Ruubix
Summary: When Keith is going to the UK to visit his brother Shiro he needs someone to watch his cat.Pidge knows the perfect guy for the job."Knifeboi: Sounds fake but okay"Lance just really loves helping people (especially his friends) and has a weakness for cats.... And hot people."Lanceylance: BIRB!!! YOU DID NOT WARN ME THAT YOUR FRIEND WAS HOT!!!!Lanceylance: I AM NOT PREPARED!!! AAAAAHFHHRIDIDJDIENLanceylance: U no how I get with HOT PeOpLe!!"Said Birb just wants some peAce and science"Pidgeotto: Lance, let me remind you that I'm quiznaking Ace? And how the hell am I supposed to know whether or not my childhood friend, practically my brother is hot?! Ew?!Lamceylance: I'M JUST SAYING THAT A HEADS UP WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE!!Pidgeotto: Is that you in the trash bin....Lanceylance: ....si"This might end up a lot more interesting than Pidge initially thought...





	1. Chapter 1

Pidgeotto: Hey you

Lanceylance: yes birb?

Pidgeotto: you like cats right?

Lanceylance: of course??!

Lanceylance: I could not live without my beautiful Blue~~~

Lanceylance: who is in fact a cat a beautiful specimen that is in fact the light of life whom I love with my heart and soul!!!!~~~~~

Pidgeotto: okay okay enough about your precious primary colour named princess of a cat.

Lanceylance: you bet she's my princess!

Pidgeotto: ahem, anyway could you do me a favor? Or actually a childhood friend of mine needs a favor? He's leaving for a trip with his older brother to see his brother's new school in the UK and needs someone to watch his cat. Whom is even more of a princess than yours. And surprise and coincidence is also named after a primary color. -jazz hands-

Lanceylance: did you just type out jazz hands???

Pidgeotto: Yes. Your answer? I will owe you one ( within reason) and so will my buddy. And you get to spoil another cat. Win-win-win. Right? So? 

Lanceylance: hmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Lanceylance: I dooooon’t 

Pidgeotto: Lance.

Lanceylance: knnnnnnoooooow

Lanceylance: Alright, you got yourself a deal smol birb. I can't say no to a princess in need.

Lanceylance: I look forward to meeting this other purrimary purrincess (and these favors)

Pidgeotto: -_- her name is Red. I'll let you know later when we'll all meet before you take her.

Lanceylance: kay~~ ttyl birb~~


	2. Sounds fake but okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is suspicious and Pidge realises how fake Lance sounds when describing him in brief detail

Pidgeotto: Hey, I found someone to watch your cat for you.

Knifeboi: Already?

Pidgeotto: Yeah, all I had to do was explain your sitch and then mention it involved a cat. Lance is pretty easy going like that. So we'll all meet up before you take off so you're not complete strangers and it's all cool.

Knifeboi: And how did you meet such a nice friend? Are you sure you didn't blackmail him?

Pidgeotto: RUDE!! If you must know I barely even had to bribe him. He didn't ask what kind of favor and just went straight to talking about your cat being a princess.

Pidgeotto: And we met by normal means. We were in a group project in astronomy and have chatted ever since.

Knifeboi: Sounds fake but okay 

Knifeboi: So when do we meet? And where?

Pidgeotto: Probs Saturday for lunch at the mall? This dude works when he's not in school at a toy store there when he's not volunteering and helping his family

Pidgeotto: He basically has no life. So that's the only time he can meet.

Knifeboi: Are you sure this guy exists? Next you'll tell me he donates toys to orphans and opens doors for little old ladies.

Pidgeotto: ….. 

Pidgeotto: well you'll meet him Saturday. BYE.

Knifeboi: I am officially suspicious.

Knifeboi: Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Pidgeotto: So you'll meet my Friend Keith this Saturday on your lunch break in front of Planet Wrapz. We'll then discuss the where and how details of you catsitting. Then, we can set up a trial meeting and see if your cats get along. 

Lanceylance: wait no hello?

Lanceylance: wow you've thought this through.

Lanceylance: wait don't I at least get a say in where we eat?

Pidgeotto: Nope. You always eat at Planet wrapz anyway. You may browse around and eat all the free samples, but you always come crawling back to familiarity. I know you lance. 

Lanceylance: do you spy on me gremlin? 

Lanceylance: didn't Shiro say to stop hacking the mall security system? 

Pidgeotto: Nope. Hunk practically owns Planet wrapz and it's obvious that you'd give him your patronage. He's like your best friend. Not to mention, that he gives you “the look” anytime you try and line up in someone else’s line. You're way too nice to say no to “the look”. Also, what Shiro doesn't know won't hurt him. 

Lanceylance: sooo was that a yes or no to the whole spying thing? 

Lanceylance: nobody besides a evil space race bent on universal domination could say no to Hunk and even they would love his food still!!!

Pidgeotto: That is oddly specific. Why didn't you just say aliens? Though, I appreciate your belief in them and I have you know you just got pidge points for this.

Lanceylance: cause space race is funner to read.

Lanceylance: and I'm not space racist. alien is probably a slur to lots of space races

Pidgeotto: Why are you like this...

Lanceylance: anyway stop distracting me. We're meeting Saturday at my break at 1 right?

Pidgeotto: like it's hard? Yeah, correct.

Lanceylance: Cool cool~~ I'll see you then birb~~ and Keithey too~~

Pidgeotto: Pfft see you then, Lance.


	4. Matt is Gizmo in this tbh

Pidgeotto: So mission Klance is go. You can leave the country in piece knowing that your brother will not only have his cat be spoiled and fat but that he'll have a soon to be boyfriend waiting for him with open arms. Is my debt paid in full now? Is dobby a free elf?

Shirogone: You're shipping my brother with lance? I just thought they'd make good friends.

Pidgeotto: Shiro pleeease~ is my debt repaid? (Also these boys are freaking foils. They were made for each other! The ship has sailed! Their cats even are foils!!)

Shirogone: I suppose. 

Pidgeotto: why are you always so quiznaking cryptic?

Shirogone: I blame Matt for any cryp-whatever I am.

Pidgeotto: Fair. Well have fun in the UK? Idk when I'll have more dirt to give you since we're meeting Saturday and it's like Thursday lol. Oh! And say hi to Allura and Coran for me!!!!

Shirogone: Katie.... I'm kind of afraid to ask, but how do you know Allura's uncle?

Pidgeotto: Ah, I hacked the Smithsonian when I was like 7? (Ask Matt it's fun cause he's jealous) and they caught me like a couple months later? And Coran's great great grandfather practically built the Smithsonian via funding and So he had like a lot of power there and when he found out some brat was hacking just to look up dusty locked up history he was ecstatic and he came to meet me gave me money for college and kinda became my Godfather/strange uncle/ pen pal??

Shirogone: Damn.

Pidgeotto: ikr? What are the odds? Mom sends him peanut butter cookies sometimes too which are also his fav. He has this weird story about peanuts and the war? I can't figure out which war? 

Shirogone: ... When I get to England I'm taking a long nap. 

Shirogone: Actually, no I'm going to sleep now on this plane. Bye Pidge. Tell Matt to stop feeding you after midnight and that he owes me $20.

Pidgeotto: Kay. Have a nice trip! I will watch over knifeboi's happiness for you.

Shirogone: ... Thanks Katie. Let me know what's happening.


	5. Come out of the.... garbage??

Lanceylance: Hey~ Pidgey~ just got on break now I'll see you guys when I get to the food court.

Pidgeotto: okay, we have claimed a table (the one next to the giant fish tank across from the sporks etc.) and we’re already eating delicious wraps, slowbro. 

Lanceylance: Biiiiiiirb!~ you insult me! If anything i’d be slowking! And you know it!

Pidgeotto: whatever lance (I'm rolling my eyes and Keith is confused so add that to your rep) Just get your scrawny butt over here so we can talk about cats and stuff.

Lanceylance: Rude!

Lanceylance: Stop ruining my rep with your lies and slander!

Lanceylance: My butt isn't scrawny! 

Lanceylance: IF anything...

Pidgeotto: lance…

Lanceylance: fine. Fine. FINE. I’m heading over now.

Pidgeotto: Good. I can't believe you made me “Shiro” you.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lanceylance: BIRB!!! YOU DID NOT WARN ME THAT YOUR FRIEND WAS HOT!!!!

Lanceylance: I AM NOT PREPARED!!! AAAAAHFHHRIDIDJDIEN

Lanceylance: U no how I get with HOT PeOpLe!!"

"Pidgeotto: Lance, let me remind you that I'm quiznaking Ace? And how the hell am I supposed to know whether or not my childhood friend, practically my brother is hot?! Ew?!

Lamceylance: I'M JUST SAYING THAT A HEADS UP WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE!!

Pidgeotto: Is that you in the trash bin....

Lanceylance: ....si

Pidgeotto: Damn. I knew you were scrawny but how the quiznak did you fit in there? And how did nobody notice??

Lanceylance: pr a c tice

Lanceylance: give me a moment

Lanceylance: maybe a 983402017 moments 

Pidgeotto: lance breath…. Well maybe not in there. Maybe come out of the garbage then breath? I hope that can was empty.

Pidgeotto: That's it buddy! He can't see you behind that pole. Don't worry. It's alright. He's not that observant anyway.

Pidgeotto: now name:  
5 things you can see.  
4 things you can touch.  
3 things you can hear.  
2 things you can smell.  
1 thing you can taste.

Pidgeotto: first the 5 things you can see. 

Lanceylance: I see… tables. They're kinda lined up in rows.

Lanceylance: I see that Asian place that gives good barbeque chicken as free samples.

Lanceylance: I see Hunk behind you guys looking a little worried but he's giving me a thumbs up.

Lanceylance: I see this kid at the table next you guys pressing his face into the fish tank glass. 

Lanceylance: And I see Keith looking tired. And maybe not as perfect as he looked at first. 

Lanceylance: He looks kinda like a cat himself right now? What's with all that fluff he calls hair. And he just swatted a fly and I swear he just hissed at it.

Pidgeotto: He totally just did. So you good now? I can tell Keith someone caught you on your lunch break And you're busy?

Lanceylance: No, no, I'm good now.

Lanceylance: Thank you Pidge. I really mean it. You're the best.

Pidgeotto: I know. Now get over here dork!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much but here's the chapter~
> 
> Thanks for the support!


End file.
